There are several noise sources inside a vehicle cabin, such as powertrain, tire-road, wind and various electrical components. The powertrain noise is typically dominant when the engine is in idle or changing speeds. On the other hand, the dominant vehicle interior noise is structure-borne road noise when driving at speeds over 30-40 km/h. These noises are the primary disturbance that may annoy passengers and influence the perceived quality of the vehicle performance. As such, certain automotive manufactures are improving vehicle noise, vibration and harshness (NVH) performance to fulfill customer requirements.